Knowing The Truth
by GrayStateOfMind
Summary: [Mean Girls] High school year with alot of surprises


Chapter One: Seniors and Blood

Cady woke up with her smiley face and cheerful disposition. Being a senior never seemed so grand. Today was the first day of school. Staring into her closet, contemplating the SoLow skirt or the Hardtail skirt. Time was ticking away so she chose the SoLow skirt and threw on her new shirt she bought. Running downstairs as if a mad woman and grabbed and apple. Cady was ready for school. She hopped into her black, shiny Mercedes and rode off to school. Pulling up into the school parking lot she saw Aaron Samuels. Aaron was looking finer than ever, since she hasn't seen him the whole summer.

Regina pulled up right next to her in the parking lot and yelled, "Cady! I haven't seen you for like, ever!".

Cady jumped out of her car and hugged Regina. For what seemed like an hour Regina and Cady were talking about clothes, boys, and of course, Billy Branson's annual "Welcome Back To School" party. It was going to be crazy, considering his parents will be gone the whole week. Their on some vacation to Bermuda.

Cady and Regina were walking through the halls together, saying their little hellos to every other student. Looking down the crowded hallway Cady caught a glimpse of Karen and Gretchen.

"Karen! Gretchen! Get over here!" hollered Regina as if she's never seen them before.

As the four were gossiping, Gretchen told everyone he was going out with Jason. Some in awe and some in disgust they were happy for her. Jason walked past Karen and grabbed Gretchen from behind. They were kissing as soon as the bell went off. The four and Jason said their goodbyes for now and headed off to first period. Karen, Gretchen, and Regina all had first period classes together as Cady was alone. Cady arrived in Mrs. Norberry's Math class and grabbed the second seat in the third row. Janis sat right next to her.

As they were conversing Cady noticed scars on Janis's wrists. Cady didn't inquire the peculiar scars but made a mental note to watch out for them. It was lunch time already and the wondrous four sat together. Cady had to use the ladies' room so, she left. Before going into the stalls Cady admired her face in the mirror, touched up on lip gloss and tweaked her hair. While going to the bathroom, she heard grunting and strange noises in the stall next to her. Finishing her business, Cady washed her hands. Curious of who the stranger was she knocked on the door as if wanted to go in.

"Don't come in…" snapped a very familiar voice. It was Janis!

"Are you alright, Janis?" questioned Cady.

"I'm fine.." she uttered as crying.

Cady pushed open the door and found Janis with a knife. Janis was on the bathroom floor of the stall. Digging the knife into her previously scared arms. She loved them feeling, you could see her eyes glow. She cut up and down as if chopping bread. Blood spilled onto the floor and hit the tip of Cady's Dior heels. Janis looked up at Cady and smiled, a very demonic smile. Cady was in a state of shock and wanted to scream but couldn't. She thought as if her lung collapsed. Cady lifted her foot and kicked Janis's hand, which made her drop her knife. Cady took the knife, closed the stall doors and ran out of the bathroom. Cady told Gretchen, Regina, and Karen that she had to get Janis a tampon and will be right back. She was on a mission, Cady was trying to find Damien. Damien is such good friends with Janis he would know what to do.

The snack machine was looking nice today, Damien thought to himself. Cady spotted Damien and approached him. "Janis is on the floor of the ladies' bathroom, she's a cutter!" blurted Cady.

Damien and Cady ran to the ladies' bathroom and saw Janis washing her arms off as if nothing happened. The bell rang which meant you had to go to your lockers. Janis walked passed Damien and Cady standing in the doorway of the bathroom.

"Hurry up, you don't want to be late.." murmured Janis.

She left with a grin and walked into the loud lunchroom leaving Damien and Cady in a state of shock.

A/N: This is a little OOC for Janis, you'll see later why she depressed. This is not very lengthy and this will probably be the same format for each chapter. Please R.R.

By:Alysha


End file.
